Desert Princess
by Sohma Star
Summary: Kagome is one of the children of Sultan Higurashi, Her mother died when she was born, and now her father is marrying her off. Will she find love and happiness, or is she doomed to live unwanted forever.
1. Suitors

Desert Princess   
_By: Sohma Star_

Strong winds roared across the sand dunes destroying them, and reforming them as Kagome watched from high up in the palace, through a tiny window. She had just turned fifteen, the age when her father could finally marry her off. It was no big secret her father hated her, he had since the death of her mother. Even more so as Kagome grow older, and her appearance became more and more like his beloved. She was the constant reminder of all he lost, and soon he'd be rid of her. 

Kagome was the youngest of his four children, and the only one born from his third wife, Aiko. Sultan Higurashi had a total of four wives. His first wife Princess Yumi, was an arranged marriage made by his father, and her father. The two really didn't get along, and only put up with each other long enough for one child to be born, a male child by the name of Prince Souta. Once the new heir was born, and they had fulfilled the tradition they moved to separate rooms in the palace, and now only appeared together for formal functions. 

His second wife was a harem girl by the name of Sakura, she bore him his second, and third children twin girls by the names of Princess Kikyo and Princess Kaede, their union was based purely on lust, and after he tired of her he moved on. 

Kagome's mother was his third wife, she was a rare beauty with shining black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She quickly stole his heart, her name was Aiko. Aiko was bought from a slave caravan when she was five, and had lived in the palace ever since as a kitchen servant. She was sixteen when she caught the Sultan's eye, he courted her, and fell deeply in love with her. She died giving birth to his youngest child Princess Kagome. 

His fourth, and final wife Inara, was another slave girl. She had raised all his children from infancy, because their birth mothers, now wives to the Sultan had far better things to do then raise crying babies into Prince and Princesses. She comforted the Sultan after the death of his third wife, and eventually married him five years later. So far she has bore him no children, however she has been slowly working on healing his heart.   


  


Sultan Higurashi slowly read down the list of potential suitors. Kagome's marriage would be a political one, someone he needed to strengthen ties with, but also someone far away with little business in his kingdom, that way he wouldn't have to see her often. That alone limited the list to one of three kingdoms, and one of four people, or should he say youkai / hanyou... 

The kingdoms were: Sora - This kingdom was fairly weathly, having a large quantity of water. It was ruled by the ookami youkai Prince Kouga, Next was the Chinmoku - Having little besides dry wells, and starving people this kingdom was home to the hanyou Prince Naraku, and was of minimal interest to him, and the third kingdom was Akatsuki - The most prosperous kingdom in the land, ruled by two brothers Prince Sesshomaru the elder inu youkai brother, and Prince Inuyasha the younger hanyou brother. 

His own kingdom, Inori was well liked by other kingdoms for the most part. They helped keep caravan routes secure, and had a reputation for miko powers, in fact all of his daughters had been blessed with miko abilities. He finally decided to send invitations to two of the three Kingdoms. The kingdom of Sora and the Kingdom of Akatsuki, he would talk to the three Princes and make his decision from them.   


_ I know kind of short, but I do hope to continue this... Anyways it's 3:30am, and I need some shut eye....___

_Japanese words: youkai (demon), hanyou (half-demon), miko (priestess), inu (dog), ookami (wolf), sora (sky), chinmoku (silence), akatsuki (dawn), inori (prayer)_


	2. Arrival

Author's note: Dear readers, I have a simple request for all of you. If you read this story PLEASE leave a review. Even if it is just a short one that says, "this sucked" or "it's good" Your reviews help me know what I need to improve on, and make me a better writer. Thank You! Star-Chan

Desert Princess  
_By: Sohma Star_

The reply from Akatsuki arrived quickly, Prince Sesshomaru had no interest in his youngest daughter...

_"Sultan Higurashi, As future Sultan of Akatsuki this Sesshomaru would require an eldest daughter of a full demon heritage. Not a fourth born, human child as my first wife. My reasons being, hanyou children are forbidden to sit on the throne._

_However, I believe my younger brother is now old enough to marry, and is in need of a mate. He is a hanyou as you already know, and has been under my care since our father's death. Being under may care, I shall choose who he marries, as is tradition._

_We shall arrive at your palace in one weeks time, and see if your daughter will be compatible with my brother. If so, we shall work out a price agreement for her. Prince Sesshomaru"_

* * *

Three days after Akatsuki's response came, the reply from Sora arrived in a rather peculiar way...

The Prince of Sora arrived at the palace without warning, and requested to meet the princess in private. Oddly enough, Sultan Higurashi granted his request. Now here they stood in the palace conference room... alone.

Kagome had never seen a demon before peering curiously at him she smiled shyly. He returned her smile with a large grin, his sharp fangs glistening in the light. Kagome saw his many gleaming sharp teeth, and her insides turned to jelly. Fear flickered in her eyes, every story she had ever heard of demons, and their many evil deeds spun through her consciousness. As Kouga advanced towards her analyzing her every move, and taking in her scent. Kagome wished for this meeting to be over with, she wished for anything that would make him leave. He circled closer taking in more of her scent, she smelt good... really good. She was pretty too, her blue eyes were a rarity of the desert making her worth even more to the right person, or demon. Kagome froze her body stiffening as he came closer, and closer. His eyes had glazed over, and he was emitting low growls from his throat. She squeezed her eyes shut willing this terror to be over with. He circled her coming uncomfortably close before finally, pouncing, and knocking her to the floor. Kouga pinned her small form between the cold marble and himself as he let out more growls, and breathed in her scent now inches from her face. His growls slowly turned to whimpers, and he licked her cheek as his eyes cleared.

Prince Kouga shook his head roughly, and blinked a few times as if trying to remember where he was and what he was doing. Looking down at the very shaken flushed Princess trapped beneath him he became quite flustered. Quickly he stood, and brushed himself leaving Princess Kagome wide eyed and frozen on the floor. Once he composure was regained he spoke, "You'll make a fine bitch. Although any pups you have will have to be killed. We can't have hanyou whelps tainting the royal bloodline." He said all of this with a smug smile gracing his lips. Kagome 's body was frozen she was scared, confused, and enraged all at once. Kouga turned and walked out the door leaving the fallen Princess alone.

"My children... if he marries me he stated he would kill my children!" Kagome was furious and worried. She had no choice in who she married. She lived in a man's world, who she married was up to her father, and the suitors. Whoever offered the highest price would get her. She hated the thought of being auctioned off like a cow. Near tears, she placed her hand on her cheek... "I need a bath" she muttered, and wandered off towards the hot springs.

* * *

Four days later a caravan from Akatsuki arrived with Prince Sesshomaru, and Prince Inuyasha. Princess Kagome watched from a palace window as they arrived. More demons, she sighed she had hoped for a marriage with a local human prince, but it looked like her father had other plans. She knew demons were different from humans, it had been said they were very dominating lovers, and some had even killed their human mates accidentally in fits of passion. But that wasn't the only problem, some accepted hanyou children, and others would kill them. Gazing at the two princes she wondered idly if either would kill their own offspring.

"I hate camels" Inuyasha grumbled as the group approached the palace gates. Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother silencing his whining. Sesshomaru feeling watched glanced upwards in the direction of the palace. His gold eyes met Kagome's blue ones as he continued to stare Kagome's veiless face flushed, realizing he could see her. Deciding he wasn't just gazing at the palace, she beat a hasty retreat from the window.

"Interesting" Sesshomaru spoke softly, but was still heard by his brother.

"Interesting! camels are not interesting, they are smelly, clumsy and stubborn" Inuyasha seethed "and besides we travel faster without them..." Inuyasha continued ranting even though Sesshomaru had already tuned him out.

"Smelly, clumsy and stubborn? Don't compare the camels to yourself they are far more useful." Sesshomaru stated smugly. Inuyasha's face reddened with anger, and a whole new string of ranting and insults began, this time however the camels were left out of his rant. Prince Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his temples as they reached the gate, and decided he must silence his brother before they continued any further.

"Inuyasha, Father is watching" That short phrase seemed to strike a cord within the hanyou, and he fell silent as the gates swung open.

* * *

Kagome's maid finally caught up with her, grumbling angerly under her breath she grabbed Kagome's arm, and drug her back to her quarters.

"Sultan Higurashi, ordered me to dress you in your finest for diner Princess. But, how am I to complete such a task, if I can't find you? And furthermore do you know how much trouble I'd be in if anyone saw you wandering the palace without your veil? Huh?" The handmaiden continued her raving as she prepared Kagome for a bath.

Kagome's mind however, was not with her bath, her clothes, or even her very angry maid. It was with her Father, and what he would decide about her marriage.

* * *

Thank Yous - mikkey hodge, kkt, iamellaNOT, AllHailSophietheQueen, InuYashaGurl2007, and Dark Huntress 


	3. Demon

Author's note: Dear readers, I have a simple request for all of you. If you read this story PLEASE leave a review. Even if it is just a short one that says, "this sucked" or "it's good" Your reviews help me know what I need to improve on, and make me a better writer. Thank You! Star-Chan

**Desert Princess**  
_By: Sohma Star_

Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha were treated with the utmost respect upon arrival. Soon they found themselves waiting for dinner in the comfort and luxury of the palace guest quarters. The guest quarters were extravagant, each had their own room Sesshomaru's room was slightly larger than Inuyasha's but that was to be expected as Sesshomaru was the crown prince. The rooms were decorated in the finest silks and satins, large comfortable pillows were scattered across the floor. The finest oil paintings adorned the walls their wooden frames showing just how wealthy Inori was.

Inuyasha paced the floor of his quarters, supper was taking forever. How long had he been here now? Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes? Whichever it was, it was too long. He hated being cooped up in this foreign room. He continued pacing for another two minutes, but had enough, opening the door he decided to go exploring.

Inuyasha reached the hall way and took a long deep breath, he grunted satisfied. His nose always knew best and right now something smelt curiously good. He began trailing the scent hoping to find it's source. As the scent became stronger his mind began to fog, his nose was in absolute bliss. Slowly he forgot where he was, and what he was doing. His body took control and moved of its own accord as he continued down the corridor towards the source of the wonderful scent.

* * *

Kagome leaned her head back resting it on the edge of the bathing basin. Warm steam assaulted her nose and relaxed her aching body completely. Her crystal blue eyes began sliding shut, and a short time later the Princess had dozed off, contemplating the visiting demons.

* * *

Inuyasha's inner-youkai was in full control as his search of the hallway ended at a large wooden door. He growled at the offensive object blocking he path, the scent was driving him crazy, his whole body was on fire as he slashed through the door. The other side of the door greeted him with a dense cloud of steam. He took a deep whiff sorting the scent he was trailing from the steam. Inuyasha was now on all fours with his nose to the ground, he was close. His body had started to react to the close proximity of the scent, he growled low as his nose bumped the bottom edge of a basin. As he began to stand his inner-youkai found what it had been searching for. 

A girl lay asleep inside the basin, with her head resting on the edge. Her hair all fell to the right leaving her neck exposed to him. He grunted in approval, she was beautiful, and she smelt so wonderful. He was getting lightheaded form being so close, leaning towards her neck he breathed in deeply. She was pure and unclaimed. His fangs grew slightly as he positioned himself over her left shoulder were it met her neck. Then with lighting speed he bit down piecing her flesh, and laying claim to her body.

Kagome woke with a start, he whole body seemed to be on fire. She heard a gentle purring sound and felt a wet tongue caressing the area between her shoulder and her neck. She jumped to the other side of the basin in shock. Finally face to face with her attacker her breath hitched. He was the same demon she saw this morning coming to the palace, but he looked different. His eyes were blood red, and there were purple stripes beneath them. But the most obvious change was the feral grin on his face.

He advanced towards her licking his lips and the scent of fear spiked its way into her already arousing scent making it that much more enticing. Kagome stumbled out of the bathing basin, and scurried towards the ruined door. Inuyasha quickly gave chase, the game of tag arousing him even further. Kagome was slipping all over, her wet body made it difficult to keep traction on the marble floor. She had just about reached the remains of the door when she was slammed to the ground. Inuyasha had pinned her.

He purred softly in her ear, and licked at the wound he had inflicted, trying to get her to calm and submit. Kagome however, had other plans, she lifted her body up off the floor, and attempted to shake Inuyasha off. He growled loudly at her, and bit down on her shoulder. "Submit Female!" He growled roughly into her shoulder, and added a little more pressure with his teeth. Kagome's struggles increased, confusing the demon on top of her. By demon law she should submit, and allow him to mate with her. He had given her the claiming bite, gave chase when she ran, and pinned her proving he was stronger and faster then her, and giving him the right to mate with her. This female however would not submit. Confused, his simple demon mind was trying to sort out what was going on, what had he done wrong that this female would not approve his claim?

Kagome saw an opening as the pressure on her back temporarily eased. She used all her strength and pushed her body up from the ground sending Inuyasha tumbling backwards. He rolled back about five feet, and hit his head hard on the bathing basin. Kagome wasted no time in grabbing a towel, and escaping the room before he realized what happened.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing his quarters impatiently. Supper was taking way too long, bored he decided to go next door and pay his brother a visit. His brother having even less patience then himself should be irate by now and fairly easy to irk, a little fight before supper might just ease his boredom. He strode towards his brother's room, opening the door an sniffing the air inside it. His scent was there, but it was faint like he had left some time ago. Moving further into the room Sesshomaru noticed Tetsusaiga sitting unprotected in the corner. Inuyasha had been told numerous times already to never leave the sword, for it was the seal on his demon blood. Growling in annoyance he turned towards the hallway carefully sniffing out the direction Inuyasha had traveled and following.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up rubbing the back of his head tenderly. :Where am I? How did I get here: Climbing to his feet he glanced around the room hoping to recognize something, but having no such luck. A faint scent drifted through the air assaulting his scenes. His inner-youkai began purring at wonderful scent, as Inuyasha started to put what had happened back together. :I was following this scent...: A sharp pain in his chest brought him back out of his musings. His heart and inner-youkai knew what his mind did not... He had chosen a mate... and she rejected him.

* * *

**Thank Yous** - ash, whitemoon3311, ioke, Innocent-Hope, iamellaNOT, and dark hanyou kagome - **Love you guys! Star-Chan**


End file.
